Annonce et appel à coécrit: projet Coeur de Dragon
by nesteo
Summary: Il y a dix siècles de cela un homme et une créature légendaire ont changé le monde, et nous ont offert leur histoire qui aujourd'hui fait parti des légendes, venez et faite découvrir et revivre ce mythe à travers l'univers d'HP, qui trouve ses rac


**Coeur de dragon ou la prophétie de l'espoir.**

**: ¨) **

**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) **

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ **

**¸.·´¸.·*`·-» .::**

Plus glorieux que le soleil, plus puissant qu'une armée, il place l'honneur au-dessus de tout et il a accepté de donner son coeur pour  que l'humanité retrouve sa liberté et les dragons leur vérité.

**: ¨)**

**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´**

**¸.·´¸.·*`·-» .::**

Je fais appel aux écrivains et tous les lecteurs fan de fantasy pour un projet de coécriture pratiquement aucun plan n'a était établi, et tout comme les principales idées et la longueur et le découpage de la fiction, ce sera à discuter d'un commun accord, seul quelques grandes lignes sont pour l'instant existant.

Sources et inspirations du moment: les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter et les allusions et les non dits du 5eme tome, Coeur de dragon 1 et 2, les livres de Tolkien et autres livres de fantasy du même genre,......

Genre: Drame, surnaturel et action, mais prédominance pour le drame et la tragédie. Les dépressifs chroniques seront peut-être amenés à ne pas lire cette fiction surtout que l'automne et l'hiver menacent.

Rating: PG-13 = la fic devra être lisible pour tous, afin que toutes les générations puissent revivre à la fois féerie et chevalerie. 

Toutefois, conscient de la demande permanente de notre génération pour certains interdits (qui en somme ne le sont plus d'ailleurs, faut pas se faire d'illusion) si relations il y a à composer, aucune allusion viscelarde ne sera tolérée, seule seront acceptés les romances aux 1ers sens du terme et les liens d'amitié, aucun slassh et autres situations de ce genre ne devront paraître ici afin que le rêve et la féerie puissent réellement cohabiter. L'histoire, comme vous l'aurez très certainement compris, sera vue essentiellement du point de vue de Draco, on devra savoir par exemple pourquoi une famille aussi fier que les Malefoy se serez mis au service d'un sang de Bourbe…..

Rappels:

**DragonHeart**** ou Coeur de dragon (pour les incultes):**

Dans un passé où régnait le mal, et où l'espoir n'était plus, l'homme perdit le courage de se battre et de faire de ce monde, un nouveau monde ou la vie et la liberté régneraient, "ce rêve qui est en chacun de nous !" Mais la vie n'est pas un rêve juste la réalité et rien ne peut le changer. Sauf si une âme charitable s'ouvre aux gens, pour leur montrer que l'espoir est en eux, et qu'en chacun de nous réside le pouvoir de donner un jour à la vie sa juste valeur ! Les dragons eux le savaient bien, mais à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore ennemis des hommes, l'espoir s'était envolé avec chaque âme qui quittait ce monde pour rejoindre les cieux ! Draco le dernier des siens avait pour mission de changer une dernière fois le coeur des hommes, et de rendre aux dragons leur juste valeur aux yeux des hommes ! Mais lorsqu' il croyait avoir échoué en ayant offert la moitié de sont coeur à un jeune homme à l'âme noire ! Il découvrit qu'il avait changé un homme Bowen, chevalier de l'ancien code, qui a sont tour leva une rébellion contre le roi, pour le tuer ! Mais ce dernier demeurait immortel, car lorsque Draco lui avait offert la moitié de sont coeur, il lui avait aussi offert l'immortalité! Et il avait dû, depuis longtemps, se résigner à ce qu'il détestait le plus : "mourir", pour rompre l'immortalité du roi!

Il donna à son dernier et meilleur ami la lourde responsabilité de lui ôter la vie, et c'est ce que fit Bowen dans son plus grand regret ! Mais ce soir là le rêve allez dominer la réalité pour offrir à Draco sa juste place auprès des siens dans cette nuit étoilée son âme avait illuminé à jamais le coeur des homme !! Ainsi s'achevait l'histoire du dernier dragon ? Non, car les sombres rouages du destin avaient planifié la rencontre entre le dragon de lumière, le fils de Draco, et celui des ténèbres, rencontre au cours de laquelle Drake sorti victorieux mais était-ce bien le cas.........

**Harry Potter **

**Attention ce qui suit est un gros spoiler du tome 5 à ne pas lire pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu ce dernier tome.......**

Après une année à Poudlard comme on en voudrait plus, Harry se retrouve une fois de plus consigné chez la dernière famille qu'il lui reste, son parrain Sirius étant mort, fait confirmé par les fantômes de Poudlard et différents membres de l'ordre, tandis que le père de Draco est envoyé à Azkaban : comment Draco va-t-il gérer cette situation. Côté coeur, Harry s'éloigne de plus en plus de Cho, Ginny devient indifférente à Harry, et Hermione et Ron semble être de plus en plus proche comme le confirmait le 2eme film. Quoiqu'il en soit, Voldemort continue à menacer et devient de plus en plus sûr de lui d'autant plus qu'il pourrait avoir un allié potentiel qui s'appelle Harry Potter.....

**Casting:**

En perspective:

**Du coté du coeur et de la chevalerie**

Geoff le héros

Drake le dragon

Le duc Malek de foy

Sir Bowen

Le dragon des ténèbres ie l'allié du roi

Le vieux sage chinois et sa fille

**Du côté de la magie et de la sorcellerie:**

Draco Malef'oy

Cho Chang

Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore et son demi-frère Alberfort Tao Li

Tom Elvis Jedusort alias Voldemort

Sirius Black alias Nataël Bown

et autres......

**: ¨) **

**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) **

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ **

**¸.·´¸.·*`·-» .::**

**_Code de la chevalerie de Sir Bowen_**

****

**_Un chevalier obéit à des valeurs_**

**_Son coeur ne connaît que la vertu_**

**_Son épée défend les démunis_**

**_Son bras protège les faibles_**

**_Sa bouche méprise le mensonge_**

**_Sa colère déjoue les tours du malin_**

**_Sa magie terrasse l'ennemi_**

**: ¨) **

**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) **

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ **

**¸.·´¸.·*`·-» .::**

Il y a dix siècles de cela un homme et une créature légendaire ont changé le monde, et nous ont offert leur histoire qui aujourd'hui fait parti des légendes, venez et faite découvrir et revivre ce mythe  à travers l'univers d'HP, qui trouve ses racines aux temps des fondateurs et peut-être même ailleurs et au-delà qui sait à voir.......

Dans cet univers glauque de débauche et de luxure et surtout de répétition lassante serez vous assez digne de Poudlard pour tenter une expérience inédite ??? Ne soyez plus spectateurs devenez créateur de vos propres univers, de votre propre magie. Toutefois que vous voulez discuter sur les indices que nous donne les 5 tomes de HP ou  d'autres univers de fantasy contactez moi,.........


End file.
